¿Por qué no te odio?
by Nath's
Summary: Levi y nanaba han terminado su relación por una supuesta infidelidad, pero antes Levi los ha grabado en plano acto sexual. Por miedo a que el vídeo sea conocido, Nanaba le pide a Eren que se encargue de aquello. Pero... ¿Si tal vídeo ya no existe y comienzan a nacer sentimientos por parte de Eren? Levi x Eren (Principal) Levi x Nanaba (Secundario)


**_03:56 AM, 01/02/2016._**

-¡M-más fuerte! ¡A-ah! ¡Ahí es~!

Gritaba suplicante un chico de alrededor de unos 15 años de edad y de cabellera rubia, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que estaba siendo grabado en pleno acto sexual por su pareja.

-¡Ah... A-ah! ¡Levi, m-me corro!

-Ah... Yo igual me corro...

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo; el azabache dentro del rubio, mientras que su acompañante entre tus abdómenes para que después ambos cayeran en brazos del sueño.

-Y... ¿Qué te pareció aquel momento inolvidable, Levi?-Pregunto de forma picara el rubio mientras se abrazaba al nombrado, recibiendo una mirada de disgusto.-¿Sucede algo? ¿Acaso no te gusto?

-No, no me gusto.-Respondió de forma seca.-Es más fue un asco contigo y por eso quiero terminar contigo.-Se alejo de forma brusca de su ex pareja, observando cada reacción que daba este.- Pero... Hay algo bueno.-Dirigiéndose aun lugar de la habitación dio a conocer la pequeña cámara la cual tenía una lucesita roja.-Tengo todo aquí, cada momento, desde que llegaste aquí como una perra en celo.

La cara de Nanaba se mostró aterrada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Pero no, estaba viendo a la persona que ama la cual había grabado todo lo que sucedió hace pocas horas.

-¿Sin palabras? Oye... Acabo de terminar contigo. Ponte a llorar.-Comento con sarcasmo, quitándole importancia a la cámara que sostenía en sus manos.

-Por que... ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¡Yo te amo! ¡Me entregue a ti! ¿¡y así me pagas!?-No podía creerlo, estaba completamente perplejo con aquello, su rostro había perdido color.

Soltó una risa burlona por esa reacción, le estaba divirtiendo.-Oh, vamos, Nanaba. ¿Crees que te creeré después de verte con Mike?-Su risa desapareció para ser reemplazada por una mirada fría.-No mientas, me has engañado con él más de una vez.

-Estas completamente loco, ¡sabes que Mike es heterosexual! ¡Te he sido fiel siempre! ... Mejor me voy...-Sin aguantar más dejo salir todas las lágrimas que se encontraban en sus ojos. Saliendo casi corriendo de aquel lugar se puso a reír ligeramente en un intento de olvidar la situación .- Así que... Realmente se entero... Tsk, y todo por culpa de Mike... Maldito, por su culpa me termino.-Aun llorando se marcho del lugar el cual siempre iba pero que desde ahora eso sería imposible y entre sus pensamientos ideaba un plan de obtener ese vídeo.

En otro lado de la ciudad estaba un castaño riéndose a carcajadas por la broma de su mejor amigo, mientras que otro chico solo lo miraba de mala forma.

-¡Ya para de reír maldito suicida!

-¿¡Cómo parar!? ¡Si tu pareja hizo una broma con tu cara de caballo!-Se volvió a echar en la cama rompiéndose en la risa nuevamente.- Ay, ay, mi pansita me duele...

-Entonces deja de reír, Eren...-Comento de forma tímida el rubio llamado Armin, quien solo se quería reír con él pero la expresión de su novio se lo impedía.

Aun entre risas se logro escuchar el llamado de un celular de unos de los 3 que se encontraban ahí, buscando su celular para contestar trato de calmar la risa. Pero al oír la voz sollozando en la otra linea, paro en seco.

-Eren... Me siento mal...

Corto la llamada al escuchar esa frase para entrar de inmediato a la aplicación de WhatsApp.

 _Eren:_ ¡Nanaba! ¿Qué sucedió?

 _Nanaba San ^o^:_ Levi, me termino hoy...

 _Eren:_ ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Por qué lo hizo!?

 _Nanaba San ^o^:_ Describió lo de Mike... Pero eso no es lo peor...

 _Eren:_ ¿Te hizo algo?

 _Nanaba San ^o^:_ ...

 _Eren:_ Responde... Estoy que mato a alguien.

 _Nanaba San ^o^:_ Me acosté con él... Y nos grabo...

 _Eren:_ ... Maldito hijo de puta, lo matare.

 _Nanaba San ^o^:_ Eren, necesito que me hagas un favor...

 _Eren:_ ¿Cual?

En otro lugar, Levi estaba recostado en su cama pensando en lo que hizo con Nanaba

 ** _Creo que no debí hacer eso..._**

 _Nanaba San ^o^:_ Necesito que te acerques a Levi... Y le quites o borres el vídeo...

 _Eren:_ ... ¿Estas de joda, no?

 ** _Tsk... ¿Debería borrar el vídeo?_**

 _Nanaba San ^o^:_ Eren, por favor...

 _Eren:_ Ah... ¿Y cómo me acercare a ese?

 _Nanaba San ^o^:_ Fácil, se su amigo

 _Eren:_ ... No, definitivamente no. Primero lo mato antes de ser su amigo.

 _Nanaba San ^o^:_ Solo sera hasta que borres el vídeo y ya. Por favor... 3

 ** _Si lo hago... ¿Volverá conmigo?_**

 _Eren:_ ... Me debes una bien grande.

 _Nanaba San ^o^:_ Lo sé 3

 ** _*Vídeo borrado*_**

-Bien, creo que ya no estaré tan sucio ahora...

 **— • — • —**

 _¡Hola~! Soy nueva en fanfiction... Y en serio, espero que les guste esta historia :3_

 _ **→Eren←**_


End file.
